


Gay Sherpa

by iantowuv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowuv/pseuds/iantowuv
Summary: Levi and Nico are falling deeper into their relationship. But Levi is still learning about being gay and being in a relationship. Cute highlight and things.





	1. Chapter 1

One of things about coming out is there isn’t a manual, there isn’t a guide that you follow. But really you just make it up as you go along. So when Levi Schmitt realized by a kiss that he was gay, the last thing he thought about was “fuck I need a manual”.

Nico assumed that Levi was gay, the way he blushed at a wink. Taking him up on his offer for a drink at Joes. So when they kissed and Levi revealed it was his first. Nico was shocked. He hates himself a little every time he thinks about when he told Levi he wasn’t interested in him anymore, and not needing the drama.

But he thanks whatever gods there are that cute nerdy intern saved his ass from a windstorm, and put him straight as it were. He thanks them when we he steals a glance at Levi when they’re cuddling, or when Levi naps on the weekends. Who knew a grown man could be adorable?

Nico routinely leaves Levi in his apartment, knowing that he isn’t the type to go snooping or cause trouble. He changes in front of the sleeping man. When he hears him awake.  
“Hey where are you going?” Nico turns to look at Levi, as he finishes putting on his gym clothes.  
“Oh hey I’m going to the gym.”  
“The gym? I didn’t know you went to one. I mean looking at you i guess it would make sense. When do you go? When you’re not at the hospital, you’re with me.” Levi asked his hair pre nap mess.  
“Usually when you’re napping.”  
“You leave me here when I’m asleep?”  
“Babe it’s not a big deal. You’re an intern you’re going to be tiered.”  
“You’re a full on Doctor! A grown up intern! I should be going to the gym too!”  
Levi got up in a hurry. Nico folded his arms and looked at his boyfriend looking for clothes to wear.

“You really don’t have to. Do you even work out?”  
“I do... sometimes” Levi wondered to himself. When was the last time he worked out. He was about to say something when Nico stoped him.  
“Sex doesn’t count.” Levi shut his mouth.  
“Well let’s go.” Levi demanded wearing sweatpants and a athletic shirt, which would have been more serious if it didn’t have “Xavier’s school for the gifted” printed on it.

They go outside, Levi stood by the car.  
“What are you doing?” Nico asked.  
“We’re going to the gym.”  
“Yeah to work out. It’s a 1.5 mile walk so three mile round trip. Great way to warm up and cool down.” Levi swallowed hard, and began to follow Nico. It was easy at first. 6 blocks later Levi started breathing heavy, and he begins to sweat. Levi swings between trying and struggling. When Nico turns around he’s keeping up, when he faces forward Levi is gasping for air. Must not disappoint Ortho God he tells himself.”

They finally arrive at the gym. It wasn’t a low key crummy gym, but one of those high end shiny new, juice bar with 5 stars gym. 

“Wasn’t that a great warm up?” Nico said.  
“Yeah great warm up!” Levi faked enthusiasm. 

“Nico, you brought a friend!” The front counter reception shouted with enthusiasm. Levi thought to himself “oh my god they know him by name. How often is he here?”

Nico showed him around the gym, he hoped they weren’t going to do more running on the treadmill. But Levi would later regret this, when Nico showed him the weights. Nico went straight for these large massive free weights. Levi tried a few before he found one that he felt right with. 

Levi was just lost in the sight of Nico doing bicep curls. Working through the self inflicted strain and pushing beyond it. He wasn’t even aware that he himself had slowed down. Then Nico made eye contact and winked. Levi went lax and dropped the weights.

“Hey you okay?” Nico asked.  
“ahh yeah.. you’re just so.”  
“Heh. Have you had enough of the gym?”  
“I mean I could keep going. Unless you want to.”  
“We can go home. Just remember it’s important to stretch so your not stiff the next day.” 

——  
“Aghhgh” Levi grieved loudly.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Tarryn asked.  
“Nico worked me out.”  
“Oh yeah, what’s it like? Was it hot?”  
“No, I mean it is. But this time he literally took me to the gym. And worked me out.”  
“When was the last time you worked out?”  
“Not the point Tarryn.”  
“Sorry, Mr.new to the gay-borhood.”  
“Whose, Gay now?” out of nowhere Alex asked.  
“Oh, doctor Karev. Umm I am.” Levi said meekly.  
“Good for you. Levi.”  
“Real...really?”  
“Yeah when I was wrestling at school. My teammate hit on me, but I didn’t swing that way. But we became pretty good friends.I’m delivering him and his partners kid in a couple of weeks. So good for you.” Alex gave Levi a pat on the shoulder and left.  
“Gaybies?..I don’t know anything about babies.” Levi whispered. His mind exploded, he never thought about kids. Did Nico even want kids? Would they adopt or would they have a surrogate? 

Nico waited for Levi to finish their schedule were staggered. He had a cup of hot chocolate with an espresso shot waiting for him. Levi came out in hat and scarf, his hot doctor boyfriend with a drink for him.

“Here you go babe. Hot chocolate with an espresso shot.”  
“You’re a great daddy.” Levi said automatically.  
“What?”  
“I mean I think you’re going to be a wonderful father. Oh my god I just got weird on you.” Levi said. Nico smiled.  
“I love you. I think you'd be a good father too.”  
“You love me?” Levi looked up at Nico.  
“Yeah. I do. If it’s too early to say.”  
“Shut up.” Levi said.  
“What?” Nico asked.  
“Shut up.” Levi threw his coffee on the ground, grabbed Nico’s head and pulled him into a kiss.  
“Woooo.Get you some Levi.” Alex shouted walking with Jo. She jokingly punched Alex.

“Hmmm, maybe Alex is right. We should get you some.” Nico said. Put his arm around his boyfriend walking him towards the car."


	2. Are We Sharing This Closet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has lunch with a friend with a old friend, who makes him question what kind of relationship he has with Nico.

Since coming out Levi had been contacted by several of his friends from high school and college. He knew they were gay, but didn’t know about him. Course he didn’t really know about himself either. It was nice to have guys who were supportive.

“He’s so cute Levi. I’m happy for you.” Vincent said looking at a picture of Nico.  
“He’s so confident, strong, and smart.” Levi blushed as he listed the qualities. Vincent looks at Levi lost in thought.   
“You really like him don’t you.”  
“I really do. I love him.”  
“So, then you two are exclusive.”  
“Yeah, I’m only seeing him.”  
“But, is he seeing anyone else?”  
“If he’s seeing me, I assume it’s just me.”  
“Did you guys ever talk about it?”  
“No, no is it important?”  
“I don’t know. Depends on the guy.”Levi grimaced, Vincent saw the worry on his face.  
“Maybe it’s nothing. Forget I said anything.” But Levi didn’t.  
As Levi sat on the bus, all he could think of was what Vincent had said. His inner monologue was all over the place “Nico, hot ortho god picks up nerdy intern. Nico muscles, probably has a pack of muscle guys to please him. What if Nico just wanted intern for soft pillow time?” He unlocked the door, and almost lost his breath when what he saw.

Nico was sitting on the couch sandwiched between two muscular guys. The three of them sitting and laughing, and ice tea on the table. Nico jumped up when he saw Levi.

“Hey, babe let me introduce you to some friends.” he walked over and grabbed Levi by the hand. The guys sitting there were hotter up close. He never had used the words adonis before to describe someone. But there were two them sitting on the couch. Levi said nothing, but shook hands with both examples of male perfection.

They had stayed for dinner. Nico had cooked and they just had small talk. Levi hadn’t really been paying attention. At the end of the evening Nico’s friend left. He had waved them goodbye from the door, as Levi sat on the stairs inside.

“So what do you think?” Nico said turning to Levi.  
“I’ve never been in a fourway, I mean like you're my first boyfriend. How does this work?”  
“What are you talking about?” Nico asked with confusion.  
“Are we monogamous or are we open? Are those guys your boyfriends?” Levi was a mess.  
“Who have you been talking to?” Nico said taking a seat next to him. Levi told him about the talk with Vincent.

“So wait, because we haven’t had the what are we talk? You think that were in a four way poly relationship? With those guys?” Nico said.  
“Now that you put it that way. You make a bit more sense.”  
“You, are the weirdest little stud muffin that I have ever loved. Levi, I know that you’re learning new things. But we can take this where ever you want. We can try new things. But sweet heart I just want you. Only you.” He held Levi’s hand running his thumb over an area reassuringly. Levi gave him a chaste kiss.

“Nico, you’re a great boyfriend. You are loving and patient, you make me feel amazing. You are my gay sherpa, even though you said you didn't want to be. Will you still be my boyfriend?” Levi said giving him those puppy eyes.

“Yes, of course.” Nico said giving him a kiss on the lips.


End file.
